


The sex talk (or never turn down talking to your friends in favour of your parents)

by JapaneseSnowPrincess, Puffcat



Series: Future Children [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Sex Talk, Whoop Whoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JapaneseSnowPrincess/pseuds/JapaneseSnowPrincess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffcat/pseuds/Puffcat
Summary: [Written by Puffcat]Atobe and Tezuka think it is prudent to give their sona sex talk now he has a boyfriend.





	The sex talk (or never turn down talking to your friends in favour of your parents)

Spread out his bed, open notebooks shoved aside and ignored, Kunihiro pillowed his head on crossed arms as he smiled at the webcam of his laptop.

“You’ve been moony-eyed all day, you _must_ be in love.” Ayame snickered through the screen, and Kunihiro’s eyebrows knitted together as he fought down a blush. It seemed like his poor face had spent the last forty eight hours tinged with red.

“It’s not love, I’ve hardly known him two days! He’s just- It’s not…! I’ve just…never dated anyone before,” he finished lamely, his response muffled as he buried his face in his arms.

Ayame’s eyes softened. “I know, I was just teasing. But it’s puppy love, at least. Because that’s exactly how you look at him.”

“Like you’re any different with Kaiya.”

His grumbled jab got no effect from Ayame, however. “Ah-ah, don’t you deflect! You can’t avoid talking about your mushy, gay feelings forever.”

“Kunihiro! Come downstairs, I need to talk to you!”

Kunihiro sat up immediately, knowing when to take an out when he saw one. “Yes I can!” He grinned triumphantly. “But I’ll call you back later. Bye!” He shut the lid of the computer and slid off his bed, making his way downstairs to the main sitting room of the east wing of the mansion.

“Ah, there you are, have a seat.”

Not only Atobe, but Tezuka as well was settled comfortably on one of the large, plush sofas in the room. Suddenly cautious, Kunihiro eased himself into an armchair across from them. “Dad, Father, everything okay?”

“You’re not in trouble, don’t worry,” Atobe assured him.

“We just felt it was…prudent, to bring something up with you,” Tezuka added, poker face fully in place. Which made it impossible for Kunihiro to even make a guess at what that something might be. As Atobe’s faced morphed into something resembling a grimace, he began to assume that whatever this talk of theirs was going to be about, it wasn’t going to be particularly enjoyable.

“Since you’re dating now, we think it’s important for you to be aware of…certain _physical intimacies_ , and how to be safe if you encounter them.”

In that moment, Kunihiro very much wished he could sink through the floor. Or just die.

“You- You’re giving me a sex talk?” He asked incredulously, staring at his parents as if they had suddenly grown two heads.

Atobe clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “You make it sound so common. _Yes_ , Kunihiro, this is a sex talk.” Next to him, Tezuka pushed his glasses up his nose.

“Do we have to do this now?” Kunihiro tried appealing to his father, knowing that Tezuka wanted to be here for this just about as much as he did, possibly even less. But it was to no avail.

“Yes. We do.”

“Oh my god.”

Atobe shrugged. “If you really want to put this off, you can. But I won’t have you alone with your boyfriend until you’ve heard it. And it won’t be us giving the talk.” He smirked as his son regarded him with confusion. “It’ll be Fuji.”

Kunihiro paled.

“….Fine,” he relented, accepting that, however uncomfortable, this was the better option.

Atobe smiled. “I hoped you’d be sensible about this. Glad to see I was right. Now, to business. Thankfully, there’s no risk of either of you getting pregnant, so I think we can skip that particular part of the conversation.” Kunihiro nodded hastily. “I’m not going to pretend to think that you’re innocent regarding these things, I know exactly what gets talked about at school in the locker room and between classes. So I know that boys often tend to brag about how much better things feel without a condom. Engaging in penetrative sex without one is absolutely unacceptable, no matter what role you happen to be taking. Do you understand?”

Kunihiro, who had flushed scarlet at the mention of ‘penetrative sex’, shook his head in affirmation.

“Good. Venereal diseases are horrifically unbecoming and shaming, especially to someone of your upbringing. And on that topic, I want Kirihara-kun _and_ yourself to get tested before any sort or oral sex happens.”

“It isn’t that we don’t trust you,” Tezuka said gently, seeing his son’s argument forming on his lips, “but it wouldn’t be fair to ask him to do it and just let him assume you’re clean. Transparency is necessary from both parties when it comes to this.”

Sighing, Kunihiro had to admit that his father had a point. “Alright, sure, I’ll tell him… And I’ll bring home the results for us both,” he assured, knowing that they were going to request that next.

Atobe looked satisfied with his answer. “Thank you. Next thing, proper consent. Never assume that what you’re about to do next is comfortable for the both of you. If you aren’t sure, ask. If you think you are sure, ask anyway. I know it seems mundane, but it’ll help you get used to communicating effectively. If at any time he says no, or isn’t comfortable, respect that,” he said seriously. “And same goes for you. You are allowed to stop things at any time, Kunihiro. Just because you’re dating, it doesn’t mean you owe one another anything physical. Will you be able to tell him no if you have to?”

Though his hands fidgeted in his lap, Kunihiro didn’t let himself break eye contact with Atobe. “I will. I manage a whole team of swimmers, I know how to demand respect. And give it.”

“That you do, you’re an Atobe after all. So now, the act itself. When done properly, penetrative sex shouldn’t hurt. Slight discomfort at first, perhaps, but never pain. Preparation should be quite thorough. Oh, and there is absolutely no substitute for proper lubricant. Ever. Do you hear me?”

Looking away as the embarrassment came rushing back in full force, Kunihiro managed a muttered “yes.”

“And what do you always use?”

“A condom, god, I get it.” He just wanted this hell to be over already.

“Good.” At the air of finality in Atobe’s words, Kunihiro perked up. “I’ll just end this by reminding you to be responsible about this, and that self-respect is of utmost importance.” He looked to his husband. “Kunimitsu, anything to add?”

Tezuka thought for a moment. “I think you’ve covered most everything. But. You should never feel…ashamed about sex. It’s a natural way to explore your body and bond with your partner. And if you have any questions, I hope you feel comfortable enough to ask us about them. We just want you to be safe.”

“I know.” Kunihiro stood up. “But this was still _really_ awkward and I’m gonna need a little while to recover.” Days, maybe.

Atobe rolled his eyes, but waved his son off nonetheless. “I forgot how delicate you teenagers are. But go on, you’re free to go.”

Kunihiro was gone from the room in a flash, wanting nothing more than to lock himself in his room and temporarily forget the whole experience.

Booting up his laptop, he saw that Ayame was still logged into Skype.

He only had to wait a few seconds after calling for her face to pop up on his screen. “I should have stayed to talk about my, what did you call them? Oh yes, mushy, gay feelings.”

Ayame looked surprised. “Oh? And why is that?”

“Because I just spent the last twenty minutes being lectured by my parents on the finer points of sex with Raiki.”

It took almost two minutes before Ayame could stop hooting with laughter enough to carry on the conversation.


End file.
